The Path
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: Aang and his friends are haunted by the appearance of visions, dreams, and ghostly images. In order to relinquish this unfortunate standing, Aang must undergo a spiritual journey in order to fight spiritual demons and a hesistant heart. On another hand, Korra, the Avatar preceding him is also on a spiritual journey and their spirit world paths collide.
1. Looking Deep Inside

Chapter 1-Looking Deep Inside

Aang had made another airbending blow to his opponent. He was fighting someone wearing a black hooded cape, so that person's face was completely hidden. The hooded person was using waterbending in order to attack Aang, but he had moved the earth using his earthbending abilities to trap the hooded person's entire body except for the head. However, the hooded figure could also earthbend, and broke free. Aang was surprised how the figure was able to bend two elements. Aang froze up, because he was astonished by how this was possible.

"Who are you?" Aang shouted.

"I'm someone who is from the future." The hooded person replied. The hooded person was a girl, because her feminine voice gave it away.

Aang had then tried to airbend, in order to blow away his opponent, but the hooded figure was also able to airbend and blew him away by a 10 yard distance. This figure was able to bend all elements, just like Aang.

"No more fighting." Aang shouted angrily "Show your face!"

The hooded figure took off the hood of her cape to reveal the face of a teenage girl whom from her facial appearance would be from the Southern Water Tribe. Her eyes were blue; her hair was black with two ponytails in front and one in the back. As soon as Aang saw her face, he became curious to know her identity.

"What is your name?" Aang asked in a softer voice.

And then Aang woke up from that terrible dream, with sweat dripping from all over his body. He took a bunch of deep breaths before getting out of bed. However, he did not feel much better when his girlfriend Katara had served him breakfast. Aang was silent, not even paying attention to everyone else.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asked "You never turn down a meal this early in the morning. Have you been having nightmares recently?"

"It's been the same dream over and over." Aang answered "Is that not normal?"

"I don't know, Aang." Katara replied.

"Whatever it was, it seemed like it was important." Aang described "Like I felt it was actually going to happen."

A lot had changed a year after the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai and Princess Azula. The four nations were becoming a unified society called "The United Republic of Nations". Thanks to Fire Lord Zuko, the era of imperialism ended and his legacy would carry on sharing the idea of world peace. Aang and his friends were in the treatment process of the construction of Republic City. It was a difficult project, as they were still figuring out how the city will look.

Elsewhere, Toph Beifong was teaching the skill of Metalbending to other earthbenders. After her class was finished for the day, she had walked home. But along the way, Sokka had come along to walk beside her.

"Hello, Sokka." Toph greeted.

"How did you know it was me?" Sokka asked cheerfully.

"I can sense your presence anywhere." Toph answered "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find the perfect present for Suki." Sokka replied.

"I still don't know what she sees in you." Toph commented.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?" Sokka questioned.

"It's what I do for a living." Toph answered before she started laughing.

However, as Sokka and Toph continued walking down the road, Sokka saw an image of a ghostly figure right behind him. He turned around and saw that the figure was an image of Phoenix King Ozai. Sokka threw his boomerang, but Ozai appeared to be translucent, so the image of him just vanished like dust. The boomerang ended up to hit the Cabbage Merchant's cart causing all of his cabbage to fall down.

"My cabbages! Not again." The merchant shouted out in anger.

"Why did I just sense a cart falling down?" Toph questioned.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I think I just saw Fire Lord Ozai." Sokka replied.

"You're right, Sokka." Toph confirmed "But isn't he in prison."

"I know what I saw." Sokka answered "But it seemed like he was a ghost."

"You saw a ghost?" Toph said before bursting in laughter "Are you on cactus juice again?"

"That was more than a year ago, let that go." Sokka complained.

Aang was still bothered by recurring dreams, but it did not distract him from his romantic moments with Katara. The young couple had sat down on sand together as they had watched the sun go down. Katara had put her lips on one of Aang's airbending tattoos located on his right arm, and moved them from onto his hand up towards his shoulder. Katara had then turned her head to towards Aang's face as their faces were only a short length apart. As they looked towards the sunset, Aang and Katara had their arms around each other.

"Aang, can I ask you something which is completely random, but I feel like I need to say this to you?" Katara asked "When did you first fall in love with me?"

"It was the moment I saw you for the first time. After I was released from that giant iceberg after I was inside for 100 years, and opened my eyes to see yours." Aang replied "Now, when did you first fall in love with me?"

"Remember the time when we visited the fortune teller, Aunt Wu." Katara commented "And I was so obsessed with her predicting my future. I was so fascinated with the fact that the man I was going to be with forever would be a 'powerful bender'. Then when Sokka said that you were a powerful bender, I began thinking to myself that you were the one I would be with."

"And now we are together." Aang said.

"Aang, will you promise me that we will always be together?" Katara asked.

"I promise." Aang replied.

Katara had then placed her hand on Aang's chest, feeling his own skin pressed on hers as she moved closer toward him in comfort in order to ensure that promise.

"Aang, I want to head towards the water." Katara recommended.

Aang and Katara had stood up and walked towards the water. Soon, they began to enter their playful nature and used waterbending in order to splash each other. While in beach attire, Aang and Katara had played in the beach water, and soon they entirely surrounded by water they were bending together which was taking the form of a tube. Inside the water, Aang and Katara had kissed passionately. After they kissed, Katara began to exit the tube, and Aang was inside all by himself. Aang saw the water surrounding him moving around, and soon the image of the teenage girl that was in his dream had appeared before him.

"Please, tell me, who are you?" Aang begged.

Aang had then woken up in the water, with Katara helping him to stand up.

"What happened?" Aang asked in a clueless manner.

"You got tired out while we were in the water, and suddenly feel asleep so suddenly." Katara answered.

"It's that dream again." Aang replied "Actually, it's not a dream, it's more like…a vision."

"What's your vision?" Katara questioned.

"I don't know, but I believe I need to visit the guru again." Aang suggested.


	2. Discussing Visions

Chapter 2-Discussing Visions

Fire Lord Zuko was in his palace all alone at night, getting ready to sleep. However, he was too disturbed by the sound of ghostly voices. The voice sounded like a familiar adversary. Zuko assumed that the voice was clearly just an illusion and would stop at any moment, but about an hour later the voices still wouldn't stop. Zuko walked out of his room to find the source of the voice, but instead found writing on the wall saying "You're reign won't last!" It was then he needed to make a visit to somewhere.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what brings you here?" The guard said.

"Has anyone been to see her?" Zuko asked in reply.

"No, Fire Lord. Not once, not ever." The guard answered.

Zuko had then walked by a bunch of rooms with doorways that were held shut by chains. He stood by one of the doors and opened the viewing slot of one of them. The person turned her face and it was Azula who was tied in chains with her arms not being able to move. Azula was clearly no longer willing to speak. Zuko had closed the viewing slot and left the place which was actually a mental asylum.

Aang and Katara took the sky bison, Appa for a ride. They had brought Sokka, Toph, and Zuko along with them to discuss what they have been seeing.

"Thanks for coming along, guys." Aang commented.

"You're welcome, Aang." Sokka replied "It's nice to be together as a team again, am I right?"

"So, have you guys been experiencing any visions?" Katara asked.

"No, just ghosts, or at least I think it was a ghost." Sokka answered.

"Sokka is still freaked out after he claims that he saw the ghost of Fire Lord Ozai." Toph discussed.

"You know what, Toph, you should have seen it." Sokka replied "It was really scary."

"Yes, it would have been scary to see the ghost." Toph answered sarcastically, while simultaneously opened her blind eyes really wide.

"You're not the only one, Sokka." Zuko commented "Last night, I heard the voices of my sister, Azula. But then I remembered that she is still imprisoned. What did I even hear last night?"

"Are you sure you weren't actually dreaming?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"I think I would have known if it were a dream." Zuko answered in a much meaner tone.

"Don't worry, I know the right person to talk to." Aang answered "He's someone who helped me before."

After Appa had landed on a familiar land, Aang got off and began to walk towards someone he met before. His name was Guru Pathik, who helped him control the "Avatar state". Since he was a spiritual expert, Aang felt Pathik was the perfect person to talk about his visions.

"Avatar Aang, how delightful that you have come back to see me once again." said Pathik.

"Guru Pathik, I need to speak to you about something." Aang replied "I have been having strange visions lately."

"When have they been taking place?" Pathik asked.

"They have been showing up whenever I'm sleeping, but lately they have been coming up whenever I'm less intact." Aang described "In these dreams, I'm meeting someone who bend all four elements just like me and this girl seals herself with a hooded cape."

"That seems unlikely in the real world." Pathik commented.

"She said that she was someone from the future." Aang replied.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pathik answered "This hooded figure appears to be your immediate reincarnation. This girl you are talking about is the Avatar who will be the next in the lineage after your death."

"But the real reason I'm here is because I don't know why she keeps appearing in my dreams." Aang complained.

"The only way you can relinquish yourself from these dreams is for you to head to the spirit world. The spirit world sees time as merely an illusion." Pathik explained.

"Thanks, Guru." Aang said as he bowed down before him.

As Aang left to head for a spiritual place to meditate, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph had decided to talk to Pathik about the ghostly images that they have been seeing.

"Since you have helped Aang, we think you might be the one to help us with our problems." Zuko explained.

"We believe that we are seeing the ghost of the former Fire Lord Ozai." Sokka explained.

"And we have heard the voices of my sister, Azula." Zuko interrupted.

"I knew this would come someday." Guru Pathik "The image of Fire Lord Ozai appears when his vengeful spirit collides with the hesitant spirit of Avatar Aang. Aang must be hesitant due to an initial indecisive nature stemming from thoughts on his destiny. Since Aang's heart is connected with all of you, you share the same illusions."

"How come Aang didn't see the ghost of Ozai?" Katara asked.

"I believe he has." Pathik described "But perhaps this unfortunate sight has caused Aang's memory of it to complete black out of mind. This kind of act might even interfere with his ability to meditate into the spirit world."

"Wait, didn't Twinkle Toes just go off to meditate right now?" Toph asked.

"This is bad." Sokka reacted.

With that, the four of them had rushed out of the room and searched for Aang. They had looked all around the area, but he was nowhere to be found. Eventually, Katara was the one who managed to find Aang, but as she found him, he saw that he had already begun to enter the spirit world. Katara was found a few seconds later by Sokka, Toph and Zuko who watched over Aang in his "Avatar state".

"Aang is already headed for the spirit world." Katara explained.

As Aang was headed for the spirit world, he found himself in a place that looked like a sticky swamp. He had never seen anything like this anymore, and found himself in the same place where he was in his dream. When Aang stepped inside a courtyard, the hooded girl from his vision dream had jumped down to the ground behind him.


	3. Time Is An Illusion

Chapter 3-Time Is An Illusion

"So, we meet again." The hooded girl said as she took off her hood "But this team, this isn't a dream, it's the real thing."

"Can you please tell me who you are? And why have you been calling in these visions?" Aang desperately asked.

"I will tell you, since you asked nicely." The hooded girl said "But first, I need to apologize."

"Why?" Aang asked.

Then all of a sudden, Aang had a battle with the hooded girl. They were evenly matched because both of them could bend all four elements. They had begun fighting using their bending techniques. After Aang had suddenly almost hit the hooded girl in the face with an air attack, she called off the fight.

"Impressive." The hooded girl said "I'm sorry for attacking you, but this place has so many illusions that I had to be sure that you were Avatar Aang?"

"Why couldn't you have just asked me?" Aang suggested.

"There is much deceit in this place, and besides, sometimes you can't know someone's identity unless you fight them." The hooded girl's reply said.

"Now, can you tell me who you are?" Aang desperately asked again.

"I'm Avatar Korra." She announced "As you can see, I'm the Avatar that will come right after you. I have made an attempt to enter the spirit world, but now I have found myself lost. I was hoping to find my predecessor here, but I never thought I would find you as a child."

"You told me before that you were from the future." Aang notified Korra.

"Yes." Korra confirmed "Does the spirit world make it possible for time travel or something?"

"I heard before that time is an illusion." Aang answered "I guess that is how the spirit world recognizes it."

"I need your help, Aang." Korra explained "I'm lost in the spirit world and I don't know how to get back."

"Wait a minute; I just remembered we are able to use our bending abilities here." Aang said as recalling a memory "The spirit world usually prevents the Avatar from doing any bending."

"Then if this isn't the physical world or the spirit world, what is this place?" Korra asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps it's a place in between." Aang answered "The pathway from the physical world to the spirit world."

"So, how do we get back?" Korra asked.

But then all of a sudden, the voices from the physical world were being heard loudly in front of them. It was Aang's friends calling him to come back.

"My friends must be in danger." Aang suggested "I have to go back."

"Wait, you can't just leave me here." Korra said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Aang replied in frustration.

However, as Aang was making an attempt to head back to the physical world, Korra had run up and tackled him in anger. Back in the physical world, Aang had returned to his body where Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph were standing in front of him.

"Aang, you are back." Katara said in delight.

"We thought you were going to be lost in the spirit world." Toph replied.

"I ended up being stuck in the pathway to the spirit world, and I finally met the person who appeared in my visions." Aang explained.

"Is that her right there?" Zuko asked.

Aang had turned around and saw Korra lying down on the ground. She was lying down with her eyes closed and had shown no response.

"Maybe she's unconscious." Sokka assumed "Don't worry. I think she just needs mouth to mouth."

When Sokka went closer towards Korra, she had woken up and grabbed his lips real tightly before they came towards her mouth.

"Don't even think about it." Korra angrily responded.

Korra had then stood up from the ground and realizes that she ended up in Aang's time. At that moment, Guru Pathik came by and was shocked to see Korra.

"What am I doing here?" Korra asked.

"I stand corrected." Guru Pathik acclaimed "It seems that the spirit world has been interfered."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Aang, have you seen the ghost of Fire Lord Ozai?" Sokka asked "The rest of us have seen it too."

"I don't remember. I blacked out at the sight of it." Aang answered.

"Avatar Aang, your heart becomes darkened by the second." Pathik confirmed "You must face this ghost and overcome your fear."

"Excuse me, but I think I should introduce myself." Korra interrupted "I'm Avatar Korra, I got stuck in the spirit world pathway and now I think I have gone through 'time travel'. Wait, if I'm here, then what has happened to me in my time?"

"As of this point, your body in your present time is still there, but even though your body still shows signs of breathing and normal function, you will still be considered 'asleep' until you can make it back to your own body in your own time." Pathik answered.

All of a sudden, the ghost of Fire Lord Ozai appeared in front of everyone.

"Well, if it isn't the Avatar, afraid of me once again." The ghost of Ozai said.

"We've defeated you once, we can defeat you again." Zuko said in outburst.

"It's nice to see my own son again." The ghost of Ozai replied in sarcasm "I can see that the power of being Fire Lord hasn't gotten to you yet."

"It never will, I will never become you!" Zuko shouted as he shot a firebending blast.

Zuko's fire had hit the ghost, but since it was translucent, it just went through him.

"Well, isn't this lovely." The ghost of Ozai commented "It is nice to have the Avatar here. Only, you don't look as well as you're supposed to."

"Your self-handed lies won't work on me, Ozai." Aang shouted in outburst.

"Who's the one lying?" The ghost of Ozai replied "You are the one who's afraid to live up to his standards, too afraid because of how he is looked down upon from the eyes of his predecessors, and too afraid to even realize his potential. I know you see it in yourself that you have failed yourself."

As the ghost of Ozai began to laugh, Aang had soon had an emotional breakdown. He had pulled out his glider and used his airbending to fly away. The ghost of Ozai had then vanished as Katara was about to use her bending water to attack.

"Wait, Aang, come back." Katara shouted to the sky, but Aang still flew away.

"So, you must Aang's immediate incarnation." Zuko said to Korra.

"You can call me Korra. And yes, I'm devastated that I'm stuck in the past." Korra replied.

"Don't worry, as soon as the ghost of Ozai is taken care of, you will probably be able to head to the spirit world and to your own time." Toph commented "I'm Toph Beifong."

"Toph Beifong, I've heard so much about you." Korra replied in excitement.

"Like what?" Toph asked.

Korra was then hesitant to answer, and just went silent because she thought that she shouldn't talk about anything about the future.

"I'm Fire Lord Zuko. It's nice to be your acquaintance." Zuko introduced himself.

"I'm Sokka and this is my sister, Katara." Sokka introduced himself and Katara.

"Katara, it's so nice to see you." Korra commented "And you look so young."

"What? I get old in the future?" Katara replied in fright as she touched her face.

"You need to find Aang." Pathik interrupted "Korra, Aang is your only way of returning to the spirit world. Since both of you inhabit the same soul, both of you must meditate at the same time in order to head there."

"That's why Korra was able to enter our time, because she entered at the same moment Aang did." Katara assumed "They have the same soul as part of the Avatar lineage."

"Do any of you know where Aang might have run away to?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure." Sokka answered "But we should get going before we lose Aang's trail."

Korra had then ventured out alongside Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph on their mission to find Aang.


	4. Searching For Aang

Chapter 4-Searching For Aang

While Korra had joined Aang's friends on their mission to look for him, her own body was still in her own time. Korra's body was still in the meditation stance on Air Temple Island, but the Air Acolytes had moved it from the meditation pavilion into her bedroom. Mako, Bolin, and Asami had entered the room moments later to check on Korra.

"How is she?" Mako asked in a worried tone.

"Korra's attempt to journey into the spirit world caused her to be stuck there." Tenzin answered "She's completely healthy, but only her spirit can get back to her own body. For now, we must be patient."

"Well, this sucks." Bolin responded.

"Wait, I think I see something outside." Asami interrupted as she looked out the window.

Asami walked toward the window with Mako and Bolin behind her. They all saw a dark cloud outside that was coming towards the island. They all decided to go outside to see what it was. When the dark cloud reached the island, it appeared in the form of a monster from the spirit world. Mako, Bolin, and Asami had then prepared to attack the monster. They had put up a fight, but however, they were no match for it. Eventually, they were all captured and taken to the spirit world. Moments later, Chief Lin Beifong arrived after answering an emergency call from Tenzin.

"Tenzin, what happened?" Lin asked.

"A monster from the spirit world showed up and captured Mako, Bolin, and Asami." Tenzin answered.

"What about Korra?" Lin asked again.

"She's still inside the spirit world unable to get out." Tenzin answered again.

"I hope she finds her way out." Lin commented "I would hate to wonder what danger she has entered at this moment.

Back in the past, Korra was riding on Appa with Aang's friends. They were cold on Aang's trail, and so they had to figure out where Aang would have gone. During the ride, Korra had got to know the names and details of each of Aang's friends. They believed Aang had went somewhere without any civilization nearby. They had first stopped by the Western Air Temple. As soon as everyone jumped off of Appa, they decided to split up to search the area.

"Alright, let's split up to cover the area quickly." Katara instructed.

"Hello, I don't know the place, so I should go with someone." Korra replied.

"Then, why don't you go with Zuko?" Toph suggested "A trip with him is always a life changing experience."

While Korra was with Zuko, they begun to talk during their search for Aang.

"What did Toph mean when she said you offer life changing field trips?" Korra asked.

"When I joined Aang's group, I went on a journey with each of them." Zuko answered "I went with Aang to visit the Firebending Masters, I went with Sokka to rescue his father and his girlfriend from the Boiling Rock, and I went with Katara to help her face the Southern Raiders, one of which killed her mother."

"You are one amazing role model." Korra responded.

"I guess you won't tell me about what happens in the future." Zuko assumed.

"Probably, I don't want to interfere with past affairs." Korra answered "You must be very proud of yourself."

"Not that much." Zuko responded "I come from a long line of evil forefathers."

"But the one benefit that comes from something broken is that it can be fixed and made right again." Korra commented "All you have to do is follow your heart, because I know that it changes the world. I used to read all of the chronicles of your adventures, and they are a true motivation."

Zuko had smiled after hearing Korra's words of wisdom. They had returned to Appa a few moments later when they found no sign of Aang. Katara, Toph, and Sokka's search was unsuccessful also. They decided to travel to Ember Island as their next search area. On the way there, Katara had spoken with Korra.

"I can't believe Aang's disappeared." Katara said in disappointment.

"I know how much you love him." Korra responded "I've heard so much about Aang's past. You know, Zuko is amazing. He reminds me of Mako."

"Who's Mako?" Katara asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Korra answered "He's brave, sweet, and trustworthy. I love him so much that I'm worried now that I'm apart from him."

"I know, this is strange to ask but, will Aang and I always be together?" Katara curiously asked "I have been his Waterbending instructor, his teammate, and now his girlfriend."

"Katara, you don't need someone from the future to tell you who you're going to be with for the rest of your life." Korra invoked with a laugh "But I can tell you that you should never let him go, and be sure to let him know that you love him while you can. Let me tell you, you a great Avatar teacher."

When they stopped by Ember Island, their search for Aang in that location was also unsuccessful. They had travelled by the Earth Kingdom desert, and their search there was a failure also. All of a sudden, they were out of ideas. They just rode on Appa over the ocean aimlessly with their minds blank. But along the way, Korra had spotted a dark cloud in front of them.

"I think we need to turn around." Korra suggested.

Sokka had then took control of Appa and began to have him fly in the opposite direction. However, the dark cloud was faster and they soon found themselves flying below it. The dark cloud had then shot lightning. Korra was using her Airbending to blow the dark cloud out of the way. As the lightning continue to strike, Zuko had redirected it, but it ended up making the wind blow even harder. But in her attempt, she ended up falling off of Appa with Katara quickly grabbing her hand. The wind had then turned into a tornado pulling Appa higher into the sky. Korra's hand then slipped off Katara's hand, which caused her to fall.

Moments later, Korra woke up and noticed that she didn't fall into the ocean, but on a place that had a major surrounding of trees. Korra had explored the island, and then moments later, she found Aang sitting on a platform in a depressing mood.


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5-Confrontation

Korra finally found Aang, but he was sitting on the ground all alone feeling depressed. Aang did not respond.

"Aang, why are you running from this fight?" Korra asked "I never walked away from a fight I supposed to do, no matter what the stakes were."

"It's no use." Aang responded "I'll never be as good an Avatar like Roku."

"But that's not who you're supposed to be." Korra commented "You can't be Roku, you can only be you. Being the Avatar is a privilege which I love, you shouldn't feel that way."

"You don't get it, do you?" Aang angrily responded as he stood up and turned around "Being the Avatar means I have to protect everyone and hold the balance in my own hands. I wouldn't expect a good opinion by some rambunctious teenager."

"Listen up, airhead." Korra angrily responded back "I have fought as many enemies as you, and I have even saved the capital city which you end up building. You carry on a legacy, and this is your opportunity."

"I'm sorry." Aang replied more calmly "But I don't think I'm prepared to face the ghost."

"I guess there's no use in convincing you if you're not going to try." Korra smirked.

All of a sudden, Aang saw the image of the ghost of Ozai right in front of him. But in this strange case, the ghost was speaking in Korra's voice.

"That also means that the great Avatar will lose his friends." The ghost of Ozai said "Aang, you have become so doubtful and scared. Now, I guess you're willing to put the ones you love in danger."

"No, I won't let you hurt my friends!" Aang shouted.

"Why don't you try and stop me?" The ghost of Ozai replied.

In that moment, Aang had begun to feel so much rage inside of him. Aang had then shot fire at the ghost, but then it turned out that he had actually hit Korra. Korra fell down in pain after receiving a burn on her right arm from Aang's firebending blast. She was wincing because of how deeply Aang had burned her. As soon as Aang was about to apologize, Korra had used waterbending to obtain water from thin air. She had used the water to heal her burn.

"You're a healer?" Aang asked "I can't even do that."

"Well, I had a good teacher, the same one as yours." Korra answered "Just as much as Katara has been loyal to me, she is also loyal to you."

"I guess it's true what Roku said: that friendships can even transcend lifetimes." Aang commented.

"You have got to stop thinking of your past, and you need to start thinking about your future." Korra explained "You need to follow your path and do something that you will be remembered for."

"I'm not afraid anymore." Aang responded "Where are the others?"

"I'm guessing that the ghost of Ozai had trapped them in the spirit world." Korra explained "I'm heading back, but I can't go without you."

"We'll face the ghost together." Aang replied.

Aang and Korra had then confirmed their mission with a handshake. They had both entered their meditation positions, and together, they had entered the spirit world. The pathway had surprisingly gone by more smoothly.

"That was easy." Korra responded.

"I'm guessing the spirit world glitch stopped because he wanted us to come here." Aang assumed.

"Either way, we have to find everyone." Korra replied.

What Aang and Korra didn't know is that their own friends from their each respective time were also in the spirit world. However, everyone was split up and they were all looking for each other. Asami was in a foggy part of the spirit world, and did not know that Sokka, who was also in the spirit world, was right behind her. As soon as they saw their presence, they began to fight because they could not see each other's faces. Eventually, they saw their faces after Asami had soon cornered Sokka.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sokka asked in a scared tone.

"I'm Asami Sato, and I'm looking for my friends." Asami answered "How about you?"

"My name is Sokka, and I have the same reason." Sokka responded smoothly "Why don't we look together?"

"I appreciate the help." Asami confirmed.

"Look, you're not going to tell anyone that you beat me in battle, are you?" Sokka asked.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me, pretty boy." Asami replied.

Asami and Sokka teamed up to find their respective friends. On another place in the spirit world, Aang and Korra were searching for the ghost of Ozai. However, it ended up appearing right behind them.

"So, Aang, you have finally come." The ghost of Ozai said.

"It's over, Ozai." Aang shouted "I'm not afraid anymore."

"Maybe you should." The ghost of Ozai replied "You see I have now taken my own form that I don't need your spirit to connect to it."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

The ghost of Ozai had then transformed into a giant monster. It was a 10 foot-tall lion-like creature, with a large vulture that was 7 feet tall attached to its back. The monster had then started talking with a distorted voice.

"Now, we are going to battle." The monster demanded "Not here, but back in the physical world. In order for me to keep you from having cold feet, you should know that your friends are here."

Aang had then saw the dark cloud displaying that Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were inside another part of the spirit world. Korra had looked into the cloud and saw that also Mako, Bolin, and Asami were there.

"They have our friends." Aang said in a worried tone.

"Aang, don't worry, we'll take him on together." Korra replied.

"But, what we don't win this fight?" Aang questioned, again worried.

"We're not going to lose, because we already know we can." Korra answered.

The doorway to the physical world had opened and the monster had then left. Aang and Korra soon followed together. They were back in Aang's time, looking for a place to settle the battle. They found an empty area nearby that was made of Earth. Together, they used their Earthbending to create a large battlefield, suitable for the battle. As Aang and Korra had entered the arena, they soon saw the monster arrive through. All of a sudden, the area was sealed shut, preventing them from leaving. However, they knew that they had to face the monster head on. The monster had then split itself. Aang would take on the lion, and Korra would take on the vulture.


	6. Let's Play A Game

Chapter 6-Let's Play A Game

Back in the spirit world, Asami and Sokka were still looking for their friends. It seemed as if they were both unlikely able to get along. As they kept walking, they saw a sign. It said "Let's play a game. If you want to find Aang and Korra, you will say 'Yes'. There will be challenges set up for you which will be familiar to you. Follow the rules and you might win. You must obtain three crystals to unlock the final door. Good luck! You're going to need it."

"I guess this means we have to play." Asami assumed "If we're going to find Korra."

"You know Korra?" Sokka asked.

"She's one of my best friends." Asami answered "We've begun to finally bond."

All of a sudden, a doorway had appeared before them. They went through and found that there was a giant door in front of them. They saw a door beside them that had lit up and they decided to go through it. When they went inside, they saw a bunch of targets and a pillar rise up with a boomerang on top of it.

"My boomerang is back!" Sokka shouted as he threw it.

The boomerang had hit 4 targets and then came back to Sokka. They soon saw 6 small statues in front and one of them had disappeared. Sokka tried to throw it again, but as he was about the throw the boomerang, his arm wouldn't move.

"Why can't I throw my boomerang?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe we're supposed to take turns." Asami assumed.

Asami took a hold of the boomerang. She was surprised to find out how this could be considered a weapon. But soon, she realized its potential. She threw the boomerang and it ended up hitting only 2 targets. After the boomerang came back, one of the small statues had disappeared.

"We should get a move on; we only have 4 throws left." Asami said.

"So, we need to hit 14 more targets in only 4 throws?" Sokka asked "This is going to be easy."

Sokka threw the boomerang again and it hit 6 targets. He had then exclaimed in excitement. Asami, who was a bit under the experience of boomerangs, and it, had only hit 3 targets with her throw. Sokka thought this was going to be a walk in the park, but soon floating birds had circled around the arena caused him to only hit 1 target. They were at their last throw, and Asami had to hit 4 targets in one throw or else they would lose. Asami took a deep breath and she threw the boomerang. She ended up having them succeed the challenge. Soon, everything disappeared and then they saw Toph and Bolin standing before them. They were in a cage which Asami needed to use her electric glove to open.

"Bolin, you're okay." Asami said.

"Sokka, you should meet Bolin." Toph commented "He's even funnier than you."

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed in anger.

"I'm just messing with you." Toph replied.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Bolin commented "Do you know where Mako might be?"

"I'm guessing we will find them when we head for the next door." Asami assumed.

They left that room, and then they saw another door on the other side of the hallway light up. All of them had went through and soon entered a similar room but with an entirely different challenge. It was nothing but hard ground and there was a key that was on the ceiling 20 feet up.

"This ground is made up of Earth." Toph invoked "I think I can use this to reach up there."

Toph had then used her earthbending to raise the ground below her, but she could only bend it a few feet above the ground.

"Why can't I bend this Earth?" Toph asked.

"You need to take turns with Bolin." Sokka answered.

Bolin had then went beside Toph by using earthbending to raise the ground, and could only bend it a foot higher than Toph. Toph had then went on Bolin's stand, and raised the ground even higher. They realized that they needed to create a ladder out of earth. They kept taking turns until they finally reached the top. Toph had got up on Bolin's shoulders and grabbed the key. But all of a sudden, a metal cage had trapped them in.

"We're trapped." Bolin commented.

"No, it's another challenge." Toph replied.

Toph had then used her metalbending to open the cage. Bolin was amazed because he couldn't do that trick himself. They had then used the key to unlock the nearby door and soon Katara, Zuko, and Mako had appeared before them in the room.

"We're so glad you're okay." Katara exclaimed.

"We'd better hurry; we only have one challenge left." Toph replied.

As they left the room, they saw another door on the other side of the hallway and went through it. They had one last challenge to do; however, it was going to be done by Katara, Zuko and Mako together. They had found that there was a bunch of unlit torches and saw that a giant stone spider was coming right for them. Zuko had lit one of the torches on the left side, but it ended up having the stone spider move faster. Mako had then lit the torch on the right side, which paralyzed it. Zuko and Mako had then lit the torches on opposite sides until they reached the end of the room. A fire door was unlocked and a tank of water had appeared before them which contained the key. Katara had used waterbending to obtain the key, which had causes the water to pour into the room which was about to drown them. She froze the water entryways in order to prevent more water from coming through. However, the ice wouldn't hold on for much longer. They left the room quickly, and soon saw the giant door open by its own.

When they went through, they soon saw a pathway to the arena.

"Do you think Aang is by that arena?" Katara asked.

"Probably, the note said it would lead us to Aang and Korra." Sokka replied.

During their walk there, Katara had conversed with Mako.

"You must be Mako." Katara said "Korra has told me so much about you. When me, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko went to find Aang while Korra was in our time, she would talk so much about you."

"What did she say?" Mako asked.

"Korra said that you were the one person that she couldn't handle being apart from." Katara answered "I can tell how much she loves you, because it reminds me of how I feel about Aang."

"Being in love with the Avatar is always tough." Mako replied.

"It's hard, but it's worth it." Katara commented.

"I found out that the ghost of Ozai is a spirit monster." Toph interrupted "Bolin saw it with his own eyes and told me all about it."

"Apparently, the spirit monster has become a physical manifestation of Ozai's vengeful spirit." Bolin interrupted "I bet Aang and Korra are going to face it right in that arena."

"I'm so worried." Katara commented "I don't know what to do in a time like this."

"I'm going to cheer for Korra, and you should do the same for Aang." Mako suggested.

Aang's friends and Korra's friends were soon going to enter the arena where they were going to see Aang and Korra fight the monster.


	7. Aang and Korra Battle

Chapter 7-Aang and Korra Battle

As Aang and Korra began to fight, they had found nearby sources for bending. Korra had risen up in the sky by using waterbending to float at a high distance to shoot water at the monster vulture. Aang had floated on a ball of air and used to dodge the lion's gigantic feet. Aang had then jumped high enough to land on the monster lion's head and attack it with firebending. Aang was grabbing onto the head and held a grip because the monster lion had been shaking.

Korra had tried to bend the water as fast as she could, but could not keep up with the monster vulture's speed. She had then floated higher up from the water and jumped up shooting fire at a more accurate aim. Korra had landed in monster vulture's leg and began to attack it. However, the claw had ended up grabbed onto Korra and scratching her back really deep. The scratch caused a huge cut to show and rip off the midriff of Korra's shirt.

Aang had suddenly lost his grip and was thrown into the air, but he flew with airbending. He had stopped and shot fire at the monster lion. However, he did not know that the monster lion could also breathe fire. Fire was shot at Aang multiple times, and tried to use earthbending to block an attack, but the fire was so strong that it broke the shield. Aang's shirt ended up being burned, so he took off what was left it and begun to fight back.

Together, Aang and Korra had entered the Avatar state. Both of them had been able to bend all four elements and once and unleash an attack at their opponents.

Aang's friends: Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko, and Korra's friends: Mako, Bolin, and Asami had soon entered the arena. They had saw Aang and Korra fighting off the spirit monster. Mako had tried to enter the arena, but there was a force field outside which caused him to get hit. The same thing happened in Katara's attempt.

"We have no choice at this point." Zuko admitted "All we do now is hope that they win this fight."

"Get that monster, Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted.

"Come on, Aang!" Sokka shouted.

"Come on, Korra!" Bolin shouted.

"Do you think that they will make it through?" Asami asked Katara.

"I believe in them." Katara replied.

In the Avatar state, Aang and Korra had both unleashed a gust of fire attacks at the monsters which had impaled them hard. They saw their friends in the arena stands, and they had soon reverted out of the Avatar state. Both of them were feeling grateful for their presence.

"Aang, our friends came for us." Korra explained.

"Korra, I'm no longer going to be afraid." Aang replied.

"You're no longer worried about the 'burden' of being the Avatar?" Korra asked.

"It's not a burden, it's a privilege." Aang answered "Besides, I always have my friends and they are what give me hope."

"My friends give me hope too." Korra replied "If they can count on me, I can count on them."

All of a sudden, the spirit monster they had fought had reverted to a simple zombie-like figure. The ghost of Ozai was then a deformed moving corpse who spoke in a garbled voice. He was soon about to fade.

"Air, Water, Earth, and Fire, the four elements together are eternal." The corpse said.

"The elements may be eternal, but that does not mean a person is eternal." Aang replied.

"You're fading now, and your spirit will no longer scare us anymore." Korra admitted.

"I may be fading, but I can still destroy you with the power that I have left." The corpse replied.

The corpse then used lightning to trap Aang. Aang was then inside a cage of lightning which ended up shocking him multiple times. Korra tried to free him, but the lightning blasted her far off. Korra then rushed to free Aang, but another copy of the corpse came to attack her. Korra had bended water, earth, fire, and air in multiple orders to get past. She had then attempted to redirect the lightning to free Aang. She succeeded in freeing Aang, but she couldn't control the lightning and ended up moving her fingers too close to her heart. Korra had then exclaimed in pain, with Aang looking worried because he had been put in that same situation.

"What's wrong, can't handle the heat?" The corpse asked to Korra.

The corpse had then moved flames around Korra. The flames had gotten too close to Korra's eyes, and she had ended up receiving blurred vision. She could barely see her opponent and thus she couldn't focus.

"Korra, can you hear us? Use your feet!" Toph and Bolin shouted together.

Korra had then took off her boots and walked barefoot. She had then been able to see the figure of the ghost of Ozai had taken. Korra had used her earthbending to knock him off of his feet. Korra had then made a firebending strike and caused the moving corpse to break into pieces. Aang had been fighting the arms of the corpse as they had moved rapidly. However, as Aang had blasted one arm away, the other had ended up tripping him. Aang had fell and one of the legs of the corpse kicked him so hard that it injured his legs. However, he continued to fight and could still float using airbending to take out another one of the arms. Aang wasn't able to stand up lying down helpless on the ground.

The corpse had then opened the pathway into the spirit world trying to trap Aang and Korra. They had ended up in a pitch white room lying down on a net. They were in the pathway between. Korra was trying to escape while the corpse still only had its legs and head. She had picked up Aang and carried him, since he was unable to walk. Korra's sight was still blurry, so she had Aang guide her. Right as they were about to head for the exit, the corpse legs had ended up grabbing them trying to keep them from escaping. However, Aang and Korra had used both of their airbending skills to subdue them. The ghost of Ozai had then faded away from existence.

"Which way do we go to head back?" Korra asked.

"Just walk the pathway ahead of you." Aang answered.

"You know, Aang, I was figured that I was a better Avatar than you." Korra mentioned.

"That seems a bit harsh." Aang replied.

"Actually, to be truthful, I'm a bit jealous of you." Korra admitted.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Aang asked.

"I always thought it would be amazing to live my life that you do." Korra answered "You always follow your heart, and that is why I envy you."

"I have flaws too." Aang replied.

"Like what?" Korra asked.

"Maybe I want to be like you." Aang answered "But seriously, you are so talented."

"It's an honour to have a predecessor like you." Korra admitted.

"And you are a great person to carry on my legacy." Aang admitted back.

Soon, they had ended up back in the physical world reunited with their friends. Korra had set Aang down on his feet towards his friends. Aang still could not stand up due to his injured legs, but his friends had grabbed onto his hands. Korra had reunited with her friends, her vision was still blurred.

"Korra, you were amazing out there!" Bolin exclaimed.

"We're so proud of you." Asami commented "We knew you would win."

"I'm just glad that you're back." Mako commented as he held Korra in his arms "Because I know that I stand to be apart from you."

As Korra was being praised by her friends, Aang was being praised by his friends.

"You were great out there." Sokka exclaimed "You and Korra were all coming at that monster with your amazing moves, and the ghost of Ozai was all scared."

Aang was then put in Katara's arms and she had helped him walk.

"It must be time for Korra to head back to her own time now." Katara suggested.

"I just have one thing left to do first." Aang admitted "We need to keep heading this way."

Aang and Katara had then walked toward the sunset.


	8. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 8-Saying Goodbye

Aang and Katara were standing by the edge of cliff overlooking a sunset on the beach. Aang was trying to stand up, but he still couldn't walk. Aang was almost about to trip, but Katara had caught him, and had held him in arms to keep him standing up.

"Don't let go of me, please." Aang requested.

"I'll never let you go, Aang." Katara admitted emotionally "So, have you finally overcome your fear?"

"Yes, I have, thanks to you." Aang answered.

"What are you saying?" Katara asked.

"You're the one person who gives me hope and the will to keep moving forward." Aang answered "Everything I do is because of how I feel about you."

"Aang, I have been by your side since the moment you were frozen until now." Katara commented "I'm lucky to be with someone like you."

Aang and Katara had then kissed as the sun was about to set. After they had kissed, they both said a simple sentence to ensure their eternal love.

"I love you." Katara said.

"I will always love you." Aang said in reply.

Aang and Katara had kissed again and held to each other, even as Aang tripped and fell on the grass. They were still in each other's arms.

Later that day, Aang and Korra got all cleaned up and newly dressed for Korra and her friends to head back to their own time. Before they left, Korra's friends had made sure to say goodbye to each and every one of Aang's friends.

"Well, Sokka, I'm going to miss you." Asami said to Sokka.

"I knew you would, who else are you going to find someone as clever as me?" Sokka replied.

"You're crazy, but there's something I need to tell you." Asami said as she put her hands on Sokka's shoulders "You're a very smart, kind, and important person to me."

"Are you serious?" Sokka asked.

"No!" Asami answered in a sarcastic tone before laughing.

But as Asami was about to say goodbye to Sokka, she kissed him on the lips. Sokka was freaked out, but he kind of liked it. The feeling was mutual, though. Toph had also said goodbye to Bolin.

"Bolin, you should let me know when you finally learn metalbending." Toph admitted.

"I don't know if I will be able to." Bolin said nervously.

"Just let me know that you will." Toph confirmed.

Toph and Bolin had hugged each other as a goodbye. Mako had even said goodbye to Zuko, and during that Asami and Katara talked to each other for the last time.

"Do you think that Mako will become as skilled as Zuko?" Asami asked.

"Of course, those two are pretty much alike, don't you think?" Katara answered.

"No, we're not!" Mako and Zuko said at the same time in response.

Mako and Zuko were amazed how they were pretty alike. They were both dark and brooding, but they were very brave, loyal to their friends, and the Avatar had been a great influence on their life. They had decided to do a firebending handshake and both lit a flame from their arms to signalize friendship.

"Mako, Aang has been there for me and it has brought me greatness, I hope that Korra can do the same for you." Zuko commented.

"Don't worry, I think she will." Mako answered as he glanced at Korra.

Mako and Bolin together had said goodbye to Katara and Sokka together.

"Brothers, they are hard to live with. Am I right?" Mako asked.

"Of course, but you know that they will always stand by you no matter what." Katara answered.

After everyone was all done saying goodbye, Aang was prepared to take Korra and her friends back to their own time. Korra was still confused on how to navigate through the spirit world, but Aang had guided her back to her own body. The first ones to come back were Mako, Bolin, and Asami. A few seconds later, Korra came back, but Aang had decided to come along.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"I wanted to see how I turn out in the future." Aang answered.

Aang had then looked outside the meditation pavilion and saw Republic City. He was amazed by how this metropolis was created.

"So, this is what the future looks like?" Aang asked.

"Well, all of this depends on you." Korra answered "Republic City is created in your image, and you need to remember to keep making the right decisions and keep moving forward."

Tenzin was nearby as he was trying to catch his children: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, but they ran in very fast speeds with their airbending. Aang had suddenly saw Tenzin, and was amazed by how he much he saw himself in Tenzin. Tenzin had then saw Aang and completely froze. Aang and Tenzin had walked up to each other and looked in each other's eyes.

"Aang, this is Tenzin, he's your son." Korra commented.

"Father, I can't believe I'm seeing you again, it's been almost 18 years." Tenzin said "You look younger for some reason though."

"His spirit from the past has followed into mine." Korra answered "He wanted to properly see Republic City."

"I can't believe it." Aang said astonished "My own son standing here before me. Even though I don't know it, I'm so proud of you for how much you have accomplished."

"I love you, father." Tenzin said as he hugged Aang.

"I love you too, Tenzin." Aang replied.

All of a sudden, Aang was soon bumped into by Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"Who are you?" Meelo asked.

"This is Aang, your grandfather who is visiting from the past." Korra answered.

"Grandpa Aang, it's so nice to finally meet you." Ikki fast-talked.

"I've read all of your adventures, and they were breathtaking." Jinora admitted.

As soon as Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were chattering up, Aang had saw Tenzin's wife Pema come outside holding her infant son Rohan.

"Who is that?" Aang asked.

"This is my wife, Pema." Tenzin answered.

"I meant the baby." Aang confirmed.

"This is Rohan, our newest son." Pema answered.

"May I hold him?" Aang asked.

"Sure." Pema answered.

Aang had then held Rohan in his arms and was having the feeling that everyone has when they have a baby in their arms. Aang gave a hug to the baby Rohan and became speechless. However, he knew he had to say one thing to him. Aang then gave Rohan back to Pema.

"Make sure he knows how much I love him, and how much you love him too." Aang requested "Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, keep up with your Airbending and maybe soon you'll become a better master than me. Pema, my son is lucky to be with someone like you. And Tenzin, just remember that I will always be with you in your heart."

"I'll always remember." Tenzin replied.

"Aang, are you ready to head back?" Korra asked "Just remember to don't tell anyone about the future, and remember to keep making the right choices and Republic City will achieve greatness all because of you and your friends."

Aang had waved a final goodbye to Tenzin before having Korra send him back to the spirit world and back into his own body in his own time. Later that night, Korra and Mako were sitting on top of the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue in Republic City glancing at the stars. They had then held each other in their arms.

"You know, when we saw Aang and Katara, it reminded me of our relationship." Korra mentioned "It's like they knew they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, not even needing any future predictions. Do you think we'll always be together?"

"I don't think, I know." Mako answered "But what's more important is that we believe."

"I believe for the both of us." Korra commented.

"We don't need someone to tell us if we will always be together, the answer can only be found by ourselves." Mako explained.

"You're right." Korra replied "Will you promise me that we'll stick together no matter what we may face in the future because you give me hope."

"Korra, I love you." Mako said.

"I will always love you." Korra replied.

Korra and Mako had then kissed each other on the lips which was so thrilling that the spark that it had lasted them throughout a long time. They had still held each other throughout the night and gazed through the stars with ecstatic spirits.


End file.
